A New Chapter Together
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are out of college and ready to move in together in New York. They both are new at the whole, "living on your own" thing. Contains a lot of fluff. Plus, Blaine might have something very important to ask Kurt.
1. A Clumsy Beginning

_**A/N: **My first fanfic ever! YAY! Blaine and Kurt have graduated from college and are ready to start a new chapter in their lives together. But not with some bumps along the way. Yay for fluff!_

__I don't own Blaine, Kurt, or Glee.__

* * *

><p>"So are all the boxes upstairs?"<p>

"Yup, just in my room. I'll get some Diet Cokes for us. Oh, and watch out for a piece of carpet that's loose on the stairs. My dad has been meaning to get it fixed but just hasn't had the time."

Blaine headed upstairs to his boyfriend's bedroom, taking care to avoid the indicated step. He noticed a hamper just outside the door, pale salmon in color. It was so unlike his own because the lid was firmly on, and no clothing articles were on the floor around it from missed tosses. He smiled at how organized Kurt was. He always admired him for that. Kurt's bedroom was no exception. You couldn't have guessed that its inhabitant was packing nearly everything to move across the country. Boxes were stacked neatly in the corner so there was still plenty of room to walk. Kurt's closet was nearly empty, but the clothing inside it was still hung precisely and the shoes at the bottom all had mates. A suitcase lay at the foot of Kurt's bed, bulging, but still not overflowing. Amongst all of this, Kurt's bed was still expertly made, like it was made by a maid at a hotel.

Kurt came up the stairs bearing two Diet Cokes. Blaine was still admiring his room. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, no. I just can't get over how organized you are when you pack," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, taking a swig of Diet Coke. "I suppose that's because of my mom. She would always make sure that whatever we did was neat and organized. But thanks for helping me carry my stuff downstairs."

"Hey, no problem. Plus, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine laughed carrying a stack of boxes about three feet high.

"I meant take one or two at a time!" Kurt laughed. "We'll have to make more than one trip."

"I've got it," Blaine reassured Kurt. He made his way down the stairs.

Blaine couldn't see where he was going on the stairs because the boxes greatly obscured his vision. Predictably, Blaine caught his foot on the very piece of carpet Kurt warned him about earlier. Blaine cursed loudly as his feet fell out from underneath him and his back was sliced by the wooden banister. The cardboard boxes were no longer in his arms, but scattered about the stairwell. The items inside the boxes were also dispersed among the stairway, some even reaching the hallway at the bottom.

Blaine heard Kurt yell for him but Blaine himself was more concentrated on the stinging in his lower back.

"Blaine? Here, let me help you up." Kurt half carried, half dragged Blaine back upstairs and into his bedroom.

"'m fine, Kurt." Blaine winced as Kurt sat Blaine on his bed.

"If you take your shirt off, I could probably put a cool cloth on your back and make sure you're not gushing blood." Kurt smiled.

"No, no. We have to keep packing."

"Blaine Anderson, you take your shirt off this instant." Kurt looked surprised that he actually just asked his boyfriend to take his shirt off while lying in his bed.

Blaine smirked. How the heck could this man look so gorgeous and charming even when he was hurt? "As you wish, Kurt Hummel." Blaine unbuttoned his maroon cardigan and then his white collared shirt. He managed to shimmy both off, with some help from Kurt. He was now lying in Kurt's expertly made bed with nothing but a pair of slender dark wash jeans.

Kurt came back from the bathroom with a damp washcloth. "You know, it's not fair that I have to have my shirt off and you don't." There's the dapperness again.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "Okay." He took off his light blue bowtie first. Then his black vest. And finally his own collared white shirt.

"Does it look bad?" Blaine inquired. "Kurt?"

"Wha – ?" Oh, no. It's just really pink. A really bad scrape." Kurt was amazed at how perfect and…_sculpted_ Blaine's back was, aside from the scrape, of course. It looked like it could have been carved out of marble, it was that pristine. He pressed the washcloth to Blaine's back. Blaine winced at the sudden coolness, but then relaxed after the cloth began to soothe him. Kurt took a stray thread from the cloth and started to trace Blaine's spine. He hadn't realized that it was making Blaine have goosebumps until Blaine said, "Oi, Kurt. That tickles!"

"Sorry!" Kurt said, embarrassed. "You just stay there, and I'll get you a snack."

"Kurt, you don't have to – " But Kurt was already gone.

In the kitchen Kurt found some cheese and crackers. _Oh my God my boyfriend is upstairs in my bedroom…shirtless. _He started to climb the stairs. _Oh my God my boyfriend is upstairs in my bedroom…shirtless._

"Oh my God my boyfriend is upstairs in my bedroom…shirtless."

Blaine laughed. _Oh crap, did I say that out loud?_

"Oh my God, yourself. Get over here, beautiful." Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him closer on the bed. "You have been amazing, Doctor Hummel."

Kurt blushed. Blaine reached for Kurt's cheek and kissed him lightly.

"But, tomorrow we leave for New York!" Blaine cheered.

"Oh my gosh, yes! We do!" Kurt seemed to have just remembered.

It may have been a clumsy beginning, but Kurt and Blaine were ready to begin a new chapter in their life together. Kurt settled himself next to Blaine, wrapping his arm around the older man's torso. Blaine felt very warm to Kurt's cold arm. They probably fell asleep like that because Kurt didn't hear Finn come through the front door and trip on the fallen boxes in the hallway….


	2. Traffic, Pillow Fights, and Toothbrushes

**A/N: **_I realize this is double the length of the first chapter (hey, I was just getting started) but it was a lot of fun to write. The beginning of much Klaine fluff! So much that you'll want to stuff it in your pillow and sleep on it. Ahem. AND NOW TO THE STORY!_

__Again, I don't own Blaine, Kurt, or Glee.__

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped as yet another horn blared behind him. He'd heard about ten just on this one street alone, but each one never failed to frighten him and escalate his heart rate for a fraction of a second. He sighed, rubbing his delicate face and fingering though his frazzled hair. <em>Note to self: find a mirror and hair gel, ASAP. <em>Looking to his right was his boyfriend, Blaine, completely asleep in the passenger seat. Now his hair was more put together than Kurt's. It was parted in its usual way, slicked down with just enough hair gel to keep it in place, but not too much to make it unnatural. Blaine had insisted on driving, but Kurt knew he needed to rest, and he was undoubtedly right. One more block to go before they would reach their new apartment.

At last, after many more horns, stops, and turns, Kurt pulled into their apartment complex. As soon as Kurt shut the car off, Blaine awoke with a start.

"You should have woke me up!" The older boy exclaimed.

"I managed on my own!"

"But I feel bad now. You drove the entire time. It's not fair." Blaine looked very upset, his triangular eyebrows drooping. He looked more like a sad puppy than ever.

"Well, if you want to feel better, then you can carry the bags," Kurt teased. Besides, it was hard to stay mad at Blaine, and Kurt thoroughly enjoyed watching him sleep so peacefully. Neither of them had had much sleep of any kind in the past few days, and Kurt was glad at least one of them was able to catch up. He was glad Blaine got to sleep, too, because now he could tease Blaine more while he struggled with all of their items, boxes, and bags.

They ran up to the elevator. Literally ran. Both were excited about living together and on their own.

"I think to get the best experience, we should take the stairs," Blaine said, arms full with two suitcases. With Kurt's suitcase stuffed to the brim with his many outfits and shoes, Blaine's with his clothes and both his and Kurt's hair products, they were pretty heavy.

"I don't want you hurting yourself on those! Remember what happened when we were packing?" Kurt giggled.

"Chill, I got this," Blaine said. He started to climb up to floor three.

Kurt was really laughing now. "Blaine Warbler! - Remember how I'd always call you that?" Kurt paused while biting his lip, reminiscing. "Blaine! I don't want to have to call an ambulance on our first night in our apartment together! My dad will never trust us again!"

But Blaine wasn't listening. He was still clamoring up to the third floor.

"Okay, I forgive you. Let me help before you get hurt," said Kurt, reaching for a bag.

"No way. This is my punishment for earlier."

Blaine made it up the stairs after much pleading from Kurt and stood at the doorway from the stairwell. Kurt stood at the bottom of the last flight of stairs, just enjoying the view of Blaine with suitcases, breathing heavily, and casually leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Nothing," Kurt sang, smiling as he climbed to meet Blaine.

Blaine was still confused, but didn't press it more. They made their way to apartment 315 and walked inside. It was a simple main room with a window overlooking the crazy New York streets below. It had a smaller kitchen than Kurt would have liked, but it had a homely, intimate feel about it; you couldn't help but smile as you walked in. They went to the bedroom. A handsome bed stood against the wall with a closet across from it.

Before Kurt had a chance to take in their room more, - he paused as he thought it was_ their room - _he was being grabbed from behind on his slender waist and tossed on the bed. It wasn't hard, he hardly weighed anything, but nevertheless the bed made an ominous creak.

"Blaine, cut it out!" Kurt was laughing. "You'll break the bed!" Blaine laughed as he jumped in beside him, cradling Kurt in his arms as he did so.

Kurt loved when Blaine did this. It reminded him of Burt cradling him when he was younger. His mom had just passed away. In both Burt and Blaine's arms, Kurt felt safe. Nothing could hurt him. Kurt's eyes shimmered with the thought of his mom.

Blaine immediately picked up on this. He caressed Kurt's cheek, looking into his eyes. Hazel against blue. Perfect. "What's the matter Kurt? When you're unhappy, I'm unhappy."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about my mom. She would have loved this place. Simple, yet stunning," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's hand.

From this gesture, many couples would continue kissing passionately and incessantly. But it was simple gestures like this that made Kurt and Blaine's relationship stronger. They did not need to be extremely physical to still love each other. Kurt smiled at this thought.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's (now even messier, but still perfect) hair. Kurt sighed into the crook of Blaine's neck. How long they stayed like this, they didn't know. Only until they heard the doorbell were they snapped out of their trance.

Kurt gave a quick yelp as he rolled off the bed. This, in turn, caused Blaine to bolt upright sending pillows flying.  
>"I completely forgot! My family is coming to see our new apartment! I look like a mess, and we haven't even finished unpacking or starting dinner or -" The rest of Kurt's speech was muffled as he scrambled to the bedroom door.<p>

Blaine caught his arm. "Relax. You look fine. Your hair is still fine even if when it's messy. You greet them I'll start dinner."

Kurt immediately let out a sigh of relief. Blaine always knew how to calm him down. He wanted to pause this moment and keep it forever, but the sound of the doorbell yet again snapped him out of it.

"Dad, Finn, Carole! Come in!" Kurt opened the door. "Blaine is in the kitchen."

Each Hummel took turns hugging the other. Carole ran off to greet Blaine, Finn turned on the latest football game, and Burt embraced his son for the third time.

"I love you, Dad," Kurt whispered into his father's neck.

"I love you too, son. I'm going to miss you while you're here," Burt replied.

"I know, Dad. I'll call you as often as I can."

"I know you will. You and Blaine need to look after each other while I'm not here, though."

Kurt beamed. He loved that his family loved Blaine as much as he did. He went to the kitchen to set the table for dinner. He heard Carole as he walked in.

"And so I said, 'that double date might be a problem since three of the four of us like guys!'"

Blaine doubled over laughing as he began to toss the salad. Carole was tearing up. Kurt had missed a joke, but he was happy that Blaine and his step-mom were getting along perfectly.

Dinner was very talkative. What are your plans for the curtains? They'll have to match the rug. How is your towel supply? You can never have too many towels. What kind of bread is this? It goes great with the salad. What is the football score? Fourteen to seven, I never did like that team.

After a delicious slice of strawberry cake with chocolate frosting everyone was ready to settle in for the night. Burt and Carole took the guest room, Finn crashed on the couch, and Kurt and Blaine went to their bedroom. Blaine sat up against the headboard, smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Kurt asked, climbing next to him on his stomach, propping his chin with his hands, feet dangling back and forth behind him.

"I'm thinking about what Carole said. She's really great," Blaine stated.  
>"Yeah, I suppose she is, isn't she?"<p>

"Mmhmm. She said that she loves that I love you so much. And she loves the apartment, the dinner, the desert...Oh, and my shirt too." Blaine gestured at the mention of the last item to his collared, sea green shirt. It brought out the green and hazel in his eyes. Blaine looked amazing in it, and with the top two buttons undone, Kurt swore he could be a model.

"There's something else she said." Blaine chuckled.

"Mmm?" Kurt questioned, as he rolled over, snuggling himself in the crook of Blaine's neck. Mmm, lavender with a hint of strawberries.

"She said...She said, 'I'm so happy for you two. Have fun, be careful, and use protection.'"

"She didn't!" Kurt bolted up, almost hitting his head on Blaine's chin.

"She did," said Blaine laughing harder.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Hey! It's no big deal. She's really happy for us."

There is was, the ability for Blaine to say one thing and immediately calm Kurt down.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's temple, not as a kiss, but just as another calming gesture. This tickled Kurt and he giggled, trying to pull away. Blaine kept following him, though, this time tickling his ribcage and aiming his kisses for his lips.

"Blaine Anderson, stop - tickling - me - ha ha ha!" Kurt reached his free hand (Blaine was holding the other one) behind him to find a pillow. He swung the soft projectile and made contact with his target's left cheek.

"Oh, Kurt Hummel, it's on now!" Blaine said, reaching for a pillow of his own.

This turned into an all out pillow war. They didn't even hear the fifth knock on their bedroom door. Finn was about ready to storm in, but stopped at the scene in front of him. Two grown men. On a bed. Having a...pillow fight?

Kurt laughed as he jumped off the bed out of Blaine's latest attack.

"Oh, excuse me? I just wanted to know if you had a toothbrush I could use, Kurt," Finn said awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh sure! In the bathroom cupboard," Kurt said, lunging at Blaine's chest.

Finn must have said something because his mouth moved before he left. Blaine and Kurt were too caught up in the war to notice.

After many attacks, defends, and pillows later, the boys collapsed on the floor, out of breath.

"Truce?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Blaine did he characteristic wink. "I thought I had you there. But I'll take a kiss for a surrender."

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine on the nose. "Behave yourself if you want me to pull out the entire white flag for a true surrender."

Blaine picked Kurt up and tossed him on the mess of pillows, tickling him again. "Okay, okay, I surrender!" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to kiss him. He grabbed Kurt's face with both hands and kissed him tenderly on the lips. That was enough of a surrender...for now.


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: **_I had writer's block for a while. I'm not exactly sure where this whole story will go, but I thought of this chapter this morning. Enjoy!_

_Again, I don't own Blaine, Kurt, or Glee.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'll get some drinks for us." Kurt went to the hallway and started walking toward the door to the basement to get drinks for him and Blaine. The door stood stationary even though Kurt was moving toward it. He took another step. The door still remained as far away as it was before.<p>

Kurt started to run. He could feel the cool breath of someone…or some_thing_ behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, still running, but nothing was there. Kurt resumed to attempt to reach the end of the hallway. But no matter how fast or long he ran, the end was still as far as it was when he first started. Just how long ago was that? It was as if he was on a long treadmill. A dark treadmill. When did the power go out? He could not see his feet below him. For all he knew, his feet could have been firmly anchored to the ground.

Suddenly, the hallway started to part at the end. It was like a fault was splitting open at an earthquake. The crack made its way down toward Kurt and fast. Kurt turned around and attempted to run the other direction. He was now running into the cool breath of the something, still invisible to his eye. There was no way he'd make it out alive. The crack was too fast for him. He felt the ground give way underneath him and heard Blaine laughing. Blaine did this to him? He now was falling…falling…falling.

Kurt awoke in his bed, drenched in sweat. What had happened? He was enjoying a Saturday night movie with Blaine, going to get drinks, when…Blaine caused Kurt to fall through floor? No, no, no. He was in his own bed.

"Finn?" Kurt called out. That's not right. Finn, his dad, and Carole left last night. "Blaine?" Kurt tried. No answer. He looked at the other side of the bed. It was neatly made and tucked in, the pillow freshly fluffed. Blaine was not there. He looked at his own side. Kurt was tangled in the sheets, wrapped at least three times around his slender waist. "Blaine?" Kurt called louder and more worried. He looked at the neat side of the bed again. Where a head of dark, curly hair should have been resting, he instead found a paper swan with a single bird's feather next to it. A warbler feather. He unfolded the swan to find a note scribbled on the inside of it.

_Kurt,_

_Morning darling! You were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Come outside on the balcony with me._

_~ Blaine._

Kurt sighed with relief. This was the Blaine that he knew and loved. He dressed quickly. White skinny jeans, a light blue collared shirt, and a black buttoned down sweater. He quickly ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He would fix it more properly after he met Blaine.

He ran into the living room and stopped. Blaine was outside on the balcony…in a suit and tie? Kurt squinted his eyes. Yes, that really was his boyfriend. Blaine was leaning casually against the railing, supporting himself with the portion of his arms below the elbow. One knee was bent slightly more than the other, adding to his casual and peaceful appearance.

"If I'd known you were dressed up, I would have also."

Blaine turned around at the sound of Kurt's voice and laughed. "I think you look perfect." He opened his arms as Kurt ran to him.

"So why did you ask me to come out here?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, your family just left, so it's the first time we've been alone together on our own. I wanted to make it special." Blaine gestured to a bowl of oatmeal, two slices of toast, and a tall glass of orange juice on a tray in the corner.

"Blaine Anderson, you've really outdone yourself this time. But you have to help me eat it."

"Fair enough." Blaine winked. They both sat down to eat.

Blaine noticed throughout the meal that Kurt looked a little distant. He wasn't meeting Blaine's eyes very often and ate slowly.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

Kurt looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"You looked pretty sound asleep when I woke up. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I…this is going to sound really dumb. But…I had a nightmare last night. And I know it's not real, but I'm still always thinking about it."

Blaine nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. It…well...it was just really weird and scary. You…you were trying to hurt me." Kurt started to talk faster. "I know you'd never ever do that, but the fact that my brain actually created that scenario just freaks me out. I…maybe I'm just afraid about living on my own. We're alone. _I'm _alone_._ You probably think I'm so childish."

Blaine reached for Kurt and pulled him to his chest. "Kurt, I don't think you're childish at all. I admire you for being brave enough to say that. Because honestly, Kurt, I'm terrified. I often hide my feelings and put on a brave face. But deep down, I'm probably more scared than you are. But, Kurt, you're not alone." Then right then and there, Blaine started to sing. And he sang without care of who else heard him. All that mattered now was him and Kurt on this balcony.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_And I've seen you crying _

Blaine wiped a tear from his eyes. Kurt, however, wasn't crying. His eyes were closed, accentuating his long amber lashes. He had his ear directly over Blaine's heart listening to the steady rhythm.

_Felt like it's hopeless_

_But I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_B__aby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine continued to hum this tune with Kurt in his arms. Kurt smiled after Blaine was finished and broke apart. "Thanks for that. That really helped. Who's that song by?"

"Some guy named Darren Criss. A lot of people say I look like him." Blaine chuckled. "There's a piano part along with it, too."

"I want you to sing that to me again sometime. With the piano." Kurt smiled.

"Of course." Blaine pulled Kurt's chin up with two fingers so he was starting into his blue eyes. They shared a tender kiss.


	4. Date Night

**_A/N:_ **_Hello my fellow Klainers! I decided to make a date night for our lovely boys. But of course, being the evil author I am, I decided to throw in a twist as well. ;)_

_Glee and these wonderful characters of Blaine and Kurt are not of my creation.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So tell me again how you got these reservations?" Kurt asked for the millionth time.<p>

Blaine chuckled. "I had to call about a month in advance, and we cannot be late or else they will totally skip over us."

Kurt was still amazed how Blaine got reservations. It was to a very nice restaurant. Cloth tablecloths and napkins, no cell phones, and absolutely no blue jeans. The last part was easy for Kurt because he owned many other pairs of pants absent of denim.

Blaine was just throwing on a suit jacket as he turned around at the scene before him. Kurt was standing with a pair of dark dress pants and no shirt on. He was still deciding between three shirts. Blaine drew in a breath as he took in Kurt's beauty. There was no other word for it. This man before him was _beautiful._

"What do you think, Blaine? Blaine?"

"Oh, uh. I think the light blue. Matches your eyes."

Kurt smiled. "I agree."

Kurt threw the shirt on and went to button it, but Blaine was there first. Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt as he buttoned Kurt's shirt slowly from the bottom. Each time Blaine's fingers brushed Kurt's skin, Kurt shivered. Not from the cold, just from the electricity in Blaine's touch.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. They weren't sure how long they stood like that, taking each other in.

Blaine broke the trance. "Let's go. Or we'll be late." He reached for Kurt's hand.

* * *

><p>The restaurant wasn't located on a main road, so traffic wasn't as heavy, but nonetheless it took Blaine and Kurt a while to get there. Even from the street you could tell it was immensely crowded. Kurt grew worried that they wouldn't be able to get a table, but Blaine reassured him that their reservation was still good.<p>

"Hello. I have a reservation for Anderson."

The waiter didn't say anything as he motioned for Blaine and Kurt to follow him. He gestured to a booth in the far corner.

"Thank you," Kurt said. The waiter only nodded curtly. "So, tell me. How is playing in that café? Are they paying you well?"

Blaine performed in a small café every Wednesday and Friday night. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started tracing slow circles on his palm. "It's good actually. And the pay is alright. I rely mostly on tips, which surprisingly many people are generous about. There was a little girl there who was sitting on the floor in front of my piano just watching me the whole time. Her mom tried to make her come back to the table but she just wouldn't move. Her mom kept apologizing but I swore it was alright. You should have seen the little girl's face when I asked if she wanted to sit next to me at the piano. And she just sat there listening and watching me. She didn't touch anything! When she finally had to go she was like, 'Mommy, I made a new friend! His name is Blaine. He's really cool at piano.'" Blaine laughed.

"Aw, she sounds so adorable!"

"I also asked my boss if I could maybe bring in another singer some nights."

"You don't mean -"

"Yes, Kurt. I mean you can come and sing with me sometime! I told him I'd have no problem sharing the pay between the two of us, but my boss insisted he pay you properly."

"Blaine, that's…wow. That sounds so fun!"

Blaine was now rubbing the bank of Kurt's hand very lightly with his thumb.

"There's an ice cream place I noticed as we came here. We should go after dinner," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "That sounds perfect, just like you."

Darn you, Blaine Anderson. After all these years together, he still knows just the right thing to say and Kurt never ceases to blush.

* * *

><p>They did not know how long they were waiting until Blaine glanced at his watch. "We've been waiting an hour for drinks?" Blaine exclaimed. He didn't notice the same waiter that showed them their table keep stealing quick glances at Blaine and Kurt. Blaine motioned for the waiter to come over.<p>

Kurt spoke. "Hi, um...excuse me, but we haven't been helped yet. It's been an hour, by our watch."

The waiter opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He must have finally decided what he was going to say because he then said, "I'm sorry, but we don't serve people like you here."

Kurt exhaled slowly and moved to grab Blaine's hand and walk out the door. _People like you here._

"Hold on a second, Kurt," Blaine muttered. Blaine stood up. "That is BS. Hey, I'm talking to you! I thought discrimination was against the law in America. The fact that my boyfriend and I can't sit down in a restaurant and have a nice dinner together without people like you screwing it up is BS."

Blaine was making a scene now. A woman who looked in her thirties stood up and said, "Leave these men alone. They aren't hurting anyone!"

"Blaine…let's just go," Kurt tried to walk toward the door grabbing Blaine's arm with him as he went.

"Kurt, I'm not going to let these people control me! I should be able to love and care for whomever I choose, and by God if I want to have dinner with that person in a public restaurant, I should be able to. These people can't decide that for me."

The waiter spoke next. "We just don't want you fags disturbing our other customers. We'll have to disinfect the table cloth of your fairy dust."

Kurt had a flashback to David Karofsky during his bullying days. _"I was pumping iron in the gym when one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."_

"Blaine...come on."

"No, Kurt! Can't you see? This is what they want us to do. I'm not just going to let them control me and tell me where I can and cannot eat. But...if you can't back me up on this...then maybe we should just leave." There was a fire in Blaine's hazel eyes that Kurt had also seen that night with Karofsky before Santana showed up.

"Blaine, no, I -"

But Blaine was already out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **How's that for a cliff-hanger ending? You'll have to wait and see what happens next. I made the waiter a real jerk, I know._

_NOTE: I will be at marching band camp from **July 31st - August 4th.** I'm not sure if I will update again before that, but there will be NO updates during that time. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Apology Accepted

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the long time between updates! I know you all want to know what happens next (*cough* look at the title). I think this is the best chapter I've EVER written so please let me know what you think!_

_When I rule the world I'll plant flowers and own Blaine and Kurt and Glee and this song featured in this chapter. But, alas, I do not._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at a table away from the door of the ice cream shop mainly to hide his face. He was used to being so strong, but there was a point where it got too much, even for Kurt. He felt horrible. Blaine <em>stormed<em> out of that restaurant, and it seemed like he was furious with everybody. With the world. With _him._ That frightened Kurt the most. He'd always hear these stories about couples breaking up over every little disagreement or argument. It frightened him to know end that he and Blaine would become like those couples.

Kurt saw his face in the back of his spoon. His face was very red and the remnants of his last tears remained on his amber eyelashes. He just couldn't cry anymore. He hadn't touched his ice cream either. It was a good thing that he got it in a bowl. It was half melted now.

"Um, excuse me, sir? I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's closing time," a young woman asked Kurt politely.

Kurt quickly wiped his eyes with his napkin. "Of course. Excuse me." He walked quickly to and out the door and on to the cold streets of New York.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the bed with his back to the headboard. His arms were wrapped around his bent knees, his head bowed. <em>Gosh, I'm such an idiot! Kurt probably hates me now. <em>A single tear rolled down Blaine's cheek after first lingering on his long, dark eyelashes for what seemed like centuries.

Blaine looked up and saw his keyboard in the corner. Making music always made Blaine feel better. He sat down and played the first and only song that could ever come to his head at a time like this. He didn't sing because he didn't think his voice would be steady. Instead he closed his eyes, letting his fingers roll over the keys of the piano effortlessly. He could picture the notes scrolling across the page in his head. He's played this song so much that he could do it in his sleep. He began the bridge before the second verse when he heard a soft, but ever so sweet melody behind him; he almost didn't hear it because he was so immersed in the music.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

The melody grew louder on this next lyric:__

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

Blaine glanced over his shoulder and was taken back by the person of whom the melody was from. Kurt came over to the piano and stared straight into Blaine's hazel eyes at this next part.__

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through  
><em>

It was Blaine's turn to sing like never before.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

And Blaine did just that. He was looking into Kurt's eyes with such passion that's never been there before. All that mattered at that exact moment in time was Kurt. Blaine felt as he was looking into Kurt's blue eyes that he was being absorbed in everything that _was_ Kurt. He wanted to stare into them forever and be dissolved into Kurt so that there was no more Blaine.__

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

Both Blaine and Kurt belted out the last part of this song not once removing their gaze from each other's eyes.

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine held his hands on the keys at the last note and he rested them there long after the sound ceased on the keyboard.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"No. _I'm _sorry, Blaine," Kurt breathed back onto Blaine's lips.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the mouth tenderly pushing him lightly back on the piano stool. Kurt straddled Blaine, sitting on his lap, each holding the other tightly and never letting go. They both didn't want to lose each other like earlier. It was more like they didn't want to lose themselves. Blaine was lost without Kurt, and Kurt was lost without Blaine. Kurt nuzzled his nose on Blaine's and rested his head in the perfect contours of Blaine's neck. He swore that Blaine's neck was made in that precise way, as if it knew that Kurt's head would someday have to fit there.

"I wanted to come back as soon as I left," Blaine muttered. "I was being stupid."

"No, Blaine. I should have stood up to that waiter as well as back you up."

"I should have just walked away. I'm sorry Kurt; I'm not as used to the hate as you are. It would have been better to just walk away and report him to the police or state or president or whatever."

Kurt started to say something else but Blaine silenced him by a kiss. He didn't stop with just one. Blaine kissed Kurt over and over on the lips, as if each kiss was their last. And Kurt was kissing back with such tenderness; it was like he wanted Blaine to know that he was there and alive and in the moment with him.

Kurt reached one hand up Blaine's back and into his dark curls. Likewise, Blaine rested his hand on the small of Kurt's back underneath his shirt. They stopped kissing for a moment, their hands still rested where they were. Kurt had tears in his eyes and one just rolled down his left cheek. When he looked up into Blaine's eyes, he saw that there was an identical tear cascading down Blaine's cheek at the exact same moment.


	6. A Walk in the Park

**_A:/N: _**_Hello! It's been a while since another chapter, I know and I'm very sorry. This chapter took a while to write, and it is the longest one yet! So I hope you enjoy. ;)_

* * *

><p>He was going to do it. He was going to propose to Kurt. Blaine had thought about this day ever since he realized that Kurt was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a cold, brisk day in December. Christmas Eve to be exact. Blaine was sitting on his sofa watching television while a warm, inviting fire crackled in the fireplace. He heard the doorbell and shouted, "Come in!"<p>

Kurt walked in, pink faced with snow in his amber hair. Kurt shivered as he lightly stomped the snow out of his boots, and then he carefully peeled them off revealing thick, red socks. He shed his jacket on the hook by the door and made his way over to Blaine on the sofa, keeping his red scarf tight around his slender neck.

Kurt plopped down next to Blaine's right, curled his knees in, bringing his feet on to the sofa on his side. He pressed his cheek to Blaine's chest in attempt to bring more warmth to his face. He kept his cut-off red gloves on as he wrapped his arm around Blaine, intertwining his fingers in-between Blaine's. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's and closed his eyes. He started to hum "Baby It's Cold Outside" softly.

Taking in this moment, Blaine realized he never wanted it to end. He never wanted anything with Kurt to end. Blaine reached for the remote and turned the television off.

Kurt sat up, looking into Blaine's eyes. "I love you," he said.

Blaine smiled, his eyes twinkling. The lights on the Christmas tree next to him twinkled with them. "And I love you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine was back in New York in the bathroom preparing for the day of his life, where he will ask the question of his life requiring a simple, yet nerve-wracking answer. He decided to go easy on the gel; Kurt liked his hair messier and not as pristine.<p>

His phone started ringing playing a verse of "Teenage Dream." It was an old song, but it never failed to take him back to that moment at the foot of that stairway in Dalton.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Hello! I've just finished visiting Rachel and Finn and I'm going to come home and change, but I'll meet you at the park, okay?" Kurt said.

"Of course. Just come when you're ready."

Blaine swore he could hear Kurt smiling on the other end.

"I can't wait. Love you!" Kurt sounded excited.

"I love you, too." Blaine couldn't wait for the many years in the future when that would be how they always ended their phone conversations.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on a bench near the front of the park. He could feel the ring in his pocket. He made sure to cover up the outline of the ring by putting a thin piece of cardboard between it and the front of his pocket. If he would just stop playing with it...<p>

That's when he saw Kurt. Blaine stood up at the sight of him, but he almost had to sit back down again.

Kurt was striding toward Blaine excitedly as if he couldn't wait to embrace him right there at the bench. He was looking as perfect as ever wearing a perfectly matched outfit. Kurt flew into Blaine's open arms, each man hugging the other with a passionate intensity.

"So what are we doing here, Blaine?"

"I'd thought we'd go for a walk a bit." Blaine held Kurt's hand as they started to walk on the paved path of the park. It was getting dark as a light breeze picked up. Too dark for the children at the park to remain out as their mothers called hurriedly for them to come off the play structures. Kurt smiled as he saw one boy still playing in the sand. He was making a sandcastle using cups of water from the drinking fountain. The way the boy put the sand in the bucket and dumped it out into a castle reminded Kurt of himself. The boy was very particular about where each bucketful would be placed. He was using rocks for decoration and the windows and positioned each with great care. Blaine noticed he stuck his tongue out slightly while he was concentrating just like Kurt did.

Blaine felt a raindrop fall onto his and Kurt's intertwined hands and he looked up. Dark, menacing clouds threatened overhead. It got very quiet as the last car pulled out of the parking lot. This rain was not going to stop Blaine, however. He made special plans for that.

"It looks pretty stormy up there," Kurt said. Blaine looked again at the storm clouds. They reminded him of Kurt's eyes when he was particularly upset. But at this moment Kurt's eyes were a deep turquoise. The clouds opened up at that moment into a heavy downpour.

Blaine started to pull Kurt in one direction but Kurt stayed where he was.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, water droplets getting caught in his dark curls.

Kurt chuckled and said, "Nothing."

"Kurt, what? Tell me!"

Kurt smiled and said, "It's just….I've always wanted someone to…kiss me in the rain." Kurt laughed again.

"That's all?" Blaine inquired as he pulled Kurt closer to him. He could see Kurt's damp bangs plastered to his pale forehead. Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt, water droplets running down each of their cheeks. They both laughed as they pulled apart.

"Come on, Hummel, I want to show you something." Blaine was still holding Kurt's hand as he began to guide Kurt around a dripping pine tree.

In front of them at the end of the path was a white gazebo. It looked fairly kept for being this secluded at the end of the path. Its roof held a lot of the rain off, and it seemed to provide adequate shelter for them.

"How come I've never seen this here before?" Kurt questioned, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"I guess you've never really looked," Blaine said. The gazebo was pretty well-hidden. You had to know specifically where to look for it.

"Look at my hair!" Kurt giggled as he saw his reflection in a puddle at the foot of the stairs.

"I think it's perfect. Like you just got out of a steamy shower." Blaine smirked and Kurt punched him playfully.

Kurt went to the back of the shelter resting his arms on the railing. He watched as the rain poured on the park, filling up the fountain and cascading down the leaves of trees. Blaine appeared behind him hugging his waist and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. They stood like that for a while, listening to the quiet aside from the rain.

Kurt suddenly turned around and said to Blaine's surprised expression, "Excuse me? May I have this dance?"

Blaine smiled again. "Yes, yes you may."

There was no music, but it didn't matter. The rain was their music and the crickets were their choir. They danced around the gazebo not once taking their eyes off each other. Blaine still felt the ring's presence in his pocket as he turned and moved with Kurt. With one final spin, their dancing ceased. Blaine slowly brought his hand with Kurt's up to his lips, placing a single kiss on the back of Kurt's hand.

"You're shaking, Blaine. Are you cold?"

Was his nervousness that obvious? "Oh, um, no. Not at all."

Kurt nodded.

"Um, but, Kurt, listen." Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his own. He rehearsed what he was going to say for weeks, but he couldn't remember any of it now. "I love you, Kurt. I'm so blessed to have met you. You mean everything to me. And I'm glad that I'd finally found you, because I had been looking for you forever –" Kurt laughed at the last part, remembering how Blaine said that before he first kissed him, and it was the most wonderful kiss of his life. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands as he dropped to the ground. It was slightly damp, creating a spot on Blaine's knee; he took no notice. With tears in his eyes, he asked the burning question, "Would you become my husband and spend the rest of your life with me?"

A tear rolled down Kurt's still wet cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A:N: _**_And...I'll leave it at that! There will be at least one more chapter after this one so stay tuned._


	7. Just the Beginning

**_A/N: _**_The last chapter right here! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They mean a lot, seeing how this was my first attempt at a fanfic EVER. I have an idea for another one that would be a spin-off of __Romeo & Juliet. I just have to figure some more stuff out and see when I'd be able to actually write it. Much love! Thank you._

* * *

><p>Blaine stood up with Kurt's hands in his own. He brushed a tear from Kurt's cheek with his thumb. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's, his hazel eyes patiently searching for Kurt's answer. The rain outside was slowly ceasing and being replaced by soft, soothing sounds of the evening.<p>

When Kurt was able to say something, he let out a shaky, "Y-yes." Then, more confidently, he said, "Yes. Of course, Blaine. YES!" Kurt spun around in the puddle he was standing in, spraying Blaine with water.

Blaine laughed and took Kurt in his arms, spinning them both in a circle. Blaine being shorter than Kurt, he had to lift Kurt off the ground to do so. Blaine lowered him down slowly, his breathing slow and heavy.

"I love you," Blaine whispered on to Kurt's lips.

Kurt responded by kissing him forcefully and whispering "I love you, too."

_I love you, I love you,_

_I love you, I love you,_

_I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?_

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine began to sing a song he remembered from their time at Dalton. He laughed as Blaine jumped on the railing still damp from the rain and acted like he was surfing.

"Don't fall and hurt yourself!" Kurt laughed as he ran to Blaine, putting his hands on either side of Blaine's feet on the railing. Kurt leaned on his hands, looking up at Blaine.

_Ah, [he] gave me more, [he] gave it all to me_

Kurt laughed as Blaine changed "she" in the original lyrics to "he." It also made Kurt's chest flutter happily, for he knew Blaine could only be talking about him. His fiancé!

_Now can't you see,_

_What's wrong with that_

_I need to know, cause here I go again_

_I love you, I love you_

Blaine sat down on the railing and positioned his legs on either side of Kurt's abdomen. His bottom was getting wet from the excess water as he used his arms to brace himself.

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all_

Blaine hooked his legs around Kurt's waist and drew him closer. Kurt gazed at Blaine expectantly. Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and brought him into a tight embrace. Kurt sighed as he breathed in the familiar scent of Blaine.

After a few tender moments, Kurt snapped up and said, "OH MY GOD! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! I'M GETTING MARRIED. I have to call Dad, Carole, oh my gosh, and Rachel, and –"

Blaine silenced Kurt by pulling his chin up to his lips with two fingers and slowly kissing him. There he goes again, knowing exactly what to do.

Kurt sighed. "You gotta stop being so good at that." Blaine continued kissing him down his jawbone.

"Mmm?" Blaine asked innocently between kisses.

"Distracting me. You're too good at that," Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's earlobe.

"Let me distract you," Kurt said, a mischievous grin forming on his face. Before Blaine could do anything in defense, Kurt hooked his hands behind Blaine's back and slid Blaine off the railing.

"Kurt, what are you-?" Blaine laughed as Kurt carried him off the railing like a child. Blaine held on to Kurt tightly; Kurt wasn't weak, but Blaine wasn't exactly the lightest person ever.

Kurt hitched Blaine up higher letting his hooked arms rest under Blaine's thighs for a better grip. Once he was sure he wasn't going to fall, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine and Blaine responded with such enthusiasm that he almost did fall. Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck slowly as he held him. Kurt asked, "Am I distracting you yet?"

"Mmhm." Blaine nodded, closing his eyes at Kurt's touch.

"Sorry, Blaine, I have to put you down. My arms are falling asleep."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Sorry I'm so fat for you to carry me." A smile twitched at Blaine's lips.

"Blaine Anderson, you are horrible at being serious." Blaine broke into a full grin at this comment. "Besides, I love you and every part of you. Even if some are fatter than the others."

"Are you calling me fat, Kurt Hummel?"

"Maybe." Kurt rocked on his heels, saw what Blaine was going to do, and leapt out of the way. Blaine chased him.

Kurt ran out of the gazebo and on to the wet grass, kicking up moisture as he ran down the slight hill, Blaine close behind him.

Suddenly, Blaine saw Kurt slip out of sight on the hill. The only explanation was that Kurt slipped and fell. Blaine caught up to him and found Kurt on the ground, spread eagle on his back and he was…laughing? Kurt Hummel, the boy he knew that hated to be dirty, hated to wrinkle his clothes even the slightest, and hated when even a single hair was out of place, was on the wet, muddy ground. Every inch of Kurt's backside was making contact with the wet grass. Blaine was appalled by the sight at first but then he felt himself slipping down the hill on top of Kurt.

Kurt laughed even harder as he pulled Blaine down, the weight of Blaine pressing him deeper into the mud. He felt the cool, dirty moisture seep through his clothes that would later make him uncomfortable but took no notice.

Kurt was still giggling with Blaine on top of him. Blaine felt every laugh vibrate from Kurt's stomach, shaking Blaine as well. Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer either. He laughed too, loud and hard. They both laughed for a long time. Laughing at each other. Laughing at the situation they were in. Laughing how much time it will take to get the mud out of their clothes and hair. Laughing at the other's laugh. They laughed and rolled around in the muddy grass until they couldn't any more.

Kurt's cheeks and nose were pink as he said, "I love you," still smiling.

Blaine kissed Kurt's pink nose and said, "I love you more."

"Impossible." Kurt kissed both of Blaine's pink cheeks.

This was just the beginning of a new chapter in their story together, with many more chapters to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
